


Sickness and Snitches

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Family, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex is struck down by a cold, Kara does everything she can to make sure she rests. A very light hearted Danvers focused story.





	Sickness and Snitches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: As I have temporarily lost the ability to write anything serious or angsty, this is a light hearted family piece focused on the Danvers.
> 
> Synopsis: Set after the end of season 3 Kara feels the need to rescue Alex from herself as she is struck down with a cold.

"Wow, you look awful." Kara said as she approached Alex.

"Thank you." Alex shot back sarcastically, her voice hoarse.

"Seriously, should you even be at work?" Kara pressed. "Your heart is racing."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it. Have you been attacked by some weird alien bug? No, you can't have you've been chained to this desk."

"It's just a cold." Alex said blowing her nose.

"It doesn't look like just a cold." Kara pointed out. "You look really really bad."

"So you've said." Alex said trying to ignore the pounding headache.

"You should go home." Kara pressed.

"I don't have time. You know we the Congressional visit in two days. I have to make sure we are ready."

"But-"

"Kara, I'm fine. Go." Alex ordered, spluttering as she did so.

-00-

"Is there an alien attack I am unaware of?" Brainy asked as he approached a frowning Kara.

"No. I hope not." Kara replied.

"Then why do you look so...what is the word used in this century?...Stressed?"

"Alex is sick."

"I noticed. It is times like these I am grateful that am not at risk from twenty first century human germs." Brainy said.

"You and me both, I had a cold once….it was not a good experience. I mean it wasn't Argo fever bad, but it was still bad. It must suck being human." Kara mused.

"They seem their own worse enemies at times." Brainy commented.

"Especially Alex. I mean she is pushing herself too hard, she isn't sleeping or eating properly and with her cold I'm worried."

"A logical conclusion." Brainy said.

"It is?" Kara asked, hoping up until that point that she was over egging her concern.

"Of course. Colds and influenza, when the body is already under stress, can lead to far more serious illnesses. Including irreversible damage to the heart."

"Wait? What? It can?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Yes." Brainy said.

"I have to get Alex to rest." Kara said standing.

-00-

"Alex, please go home." Kara pleaded as she entered the board room where Alex was sat wearing a hoodie, surrounded by piles of paper.

"No time." Alex croaked.

"Yes there is. You can delegate." Kara said.

"Not this time."

"Al-" Kara tried again.

"Kara." Alex snapped. "For once in your life please do as you are told. Go."

Silently Kara left the room, immediately coming up with a new plan.

-00-

"What the hell is going on here?" Alex spluttered as she walked into the control room. "We have a visit in two days and it looks like we have fought a war in here. And why, if Winn is in the future, are there still toys all over the place?" She snapped.

"Alex?" A familiar and unexpected voice called from behind.

"Mom?" Alex asked turning round getting a sinking feeling.

"Alex sweetie? Why are you at work? You look awful." Eliza greeted pulling her in for a hug.

"You called mom?" Alex mouthed at Kara, her eyes glaring at her little sister.

"Come on, we need to get you home." Eliza said.

"Mom, I appreciate you coming down here but-"

"Alexandra you are in no condition to be at work. Home. Now." Eliza demanded as everyone in the control room had the sense to pretend to be focused on something other then the scene in the middle of the room.

Once Alex had been practically frogmarched out of the DEO Vasquez approached Kara and commented.

"Girl of Steel or not, you are braver than I have ever given you credit for."

"I am so dead." Kara agreed.

-00-

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked noticing her daughter stir.

"Mom?" Alex asked feeling disorientated as Eliza sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza repeated, putting a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Your fever has finally broken."

"Finally?" Alex asked. "How long did I have one for?"

"Three days. We almost took you to hospital."

"Three days?" Alex asked still sounding confused. Suddenly focusing she tried standing as she said. "Wait three days? My meeting with the -"

"Alex, sit down." Eliza said gently pushing her back onto the bed, something that was made easier by Alex's dizziness.

"I have to go." Alex said.

"No you don't. It's fine." Eliza assured her.

"No it's not. Our funding was dependent on that meeting."

"Kara said it was handled." Eliza said.

"Handled? What does that mean?" Alex asked as her apartment door opened and Kara walked in.

"You're awake." Kara smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened with the meeting?" Alex asked before spluttering.

"It's fine. It's handled." Kara said.

"What does that mean?"

"They came, they saw, they funded." Kara smiled.

"They did?" Alex asked. "Then why is your crinkle pulsing?"

"Here, check your emails." Kara said handing Alex her phone.

"Agent Danvers, as discussed we will recommend your budget increase. It was a pleasure meeting you and your team." Alex said reading out loud.

"See? Told you it was all fine." Kara said taking the phone away from Alex. "So go back to getting better."

"Yeah." Alex said leaning back into her pillows before she fully processed what she had read. Sitting up again, another wave of dizziness hitting her as she did so, she said. "Wait what does he mean it was a pleasure meeting me? He didn't meet me. Did he? Did I forget?"

"You didn't forget." Kara said.

"So why does he think I met him?" Alex asked.

"Because he did. Well he thinks he did." Kara said.

"Kara, I feel like crap and your lack of sense is not helping." Alex growled as another coughing fit took hold.

"Someone took your place." Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked drinking the water and swallowing the pills Eliza had handed her. "Wait, you found J'onn? He pretended to be me?" She guessed, relaxing slightly.

"We did find J'onn." Kara said.

Sensing Kara was lying about something Alex prompted.

"But?"

"But not until yesterday." Kara confessed.

"Then who pretended to be me? There aren't any other shape shifters." Alex stated confused.

"Um, well it turns out that with a little reprogramming Brainy's personal image inducer can be rejigged to give a different image."

"Brainy pretended to be me?" Alex asked.

"Yes. And clearly he did a good job." Kara said. "The voice was a challenge, but he did it and it worked really well."

"And yet your crinkle is like the Challenger Deep." Alex pointed out.

"That's a little rude." Kara said.

"What happened?" Alex demanded but a coughing fit stopped her looking too intimidating.

"Alex, please calm down. Everything is okay, or it will be if you rest." Eliza said.

"How is it okay?" Alex asked. "Have you met Brainy?"

"Alex." Eliza said with a firmer voice. "You need to rest. There are no emergencies and the DEO has the budget increase you wanted so just rest."

"But-" Alex protested.

"Rest." Eliza ordered moments before Alex leaned back and dozed off.

"Wow, that's like a super power you've developed." Kara commented. "I've never known Alex obey like that."

"The sleep inducing painkillers I gave her probably helped." Eliza shrugged.

"You drugged her?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I have her cold medication." Eliza corrected. "Now if I were you I would find Brainy and tell him to go into hiding."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as Alex stumbled from the bedroom the next morning.

"I've had bad hangovers that have felt better than this." Alex said miserably.

"Well that's what happens when you don't take care of yourself." Eliza said poignantly.

"I do take care of myself." Alex said.

"Kara's kitchen is better stocked than yours." Eliza countered.

"Where is the little snitch?" Alex asked.

"She'll be here soon. Don't be too hard on her, she was worried about you."

"There was no need. I'm fine."

"You had a fever for three days." Eliza pointed out. "That's not fine. Go have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." When Alex didn't move she added. "It wasn't a suggestion. Go."

"Fine." Alex muttered before disappearing. Smiling Eliza went to the kitchen and started to make some tea when the apartment door opened.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked peering into the apartment.

"In the shower." Eliza said. When Kara didn't step away from the door Eliza smiled and added. "You can come in. She doesn't have a supply of Kryptonite."

"Is she still mad at me?" Kara asked still not leaving the safety of the door.

"You know she never stays mad at you for long." Eliza reminded her before moving to the couch and patting the cushion next to her. Hesitantly Kara entered the apartment and sat down before saying.

"You didn't actually deny she was still mad at me."

"Kara, relax." Eliza said hugging her. "But now you are here, I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'll be round later. Make sure she doesn't push herself too hard." With that she left the apartment, ignoring Kara's protests.

"Kara? Where's mom?" Alex asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Gone to get some sleep." Kara said looking nervous.

"Now what have you done?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like you did the time you accidentally burnt a hole through my wardrobe."

"Because you are mad at me." Kara stated.

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked. "Because you had mom come down to my work place and drag me out? Or because you snitched on me in the first place?"

"I was worried about you. You weren't sleeping or eating and Brainy told me all the ways a cold and develop into something worse."

"Brainy is not a doctor, I am." Alex reminded her. "And don't worry, I will deal with Brainy later."

"I'm not going to apologise for getting Eliza." Kara said. "I was worried about you. I have lost so many people in my life who were important to me. I can't lose you too."

"Are you guilting me into not shouting at you?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"No, yes, maybe. Is it working?" Kara asked optimistically.

"Maybe." Alex said. "I'm too tired to shout at you right now." She added as she flopped down on the couch next to Kara.

"I was really worried about you." Kara said hugging Alex.

"It was just a cold." Alex shrugged.

"I've not seen you that ill."

"Umm, the Worldkiller virus." Alex reminded her.

"I blocked that memory...too scary." Kara said hugging Alex tighter. "I don't like seeing you sick."

"Well I don't like being sick. But being sick is part of being human." Alex reminded her.

"You wouldn't have been so sick if you ate and slept properly."

"Really? You, miss I'm allergic to kale, are lecturing me on diet?" Alex asked.

"I'm an alien, I can have double standards." Kara said. "Please promise me you will take better care of yourself."

"I will." Alex said. "But that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."


End file.
